Web of Lost
by The Lost and Found Box
Summary: /Full summary inside. Rating may change./ A new horror stalks the Clans in the way of an insane loner with a thirst for blood. But she is only mortal, and needs someone to continue her work after death.
1. Chapter One: Fortune and Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Summary: The Clans are scum. We rogues were proud, we rogues were feared, we rogues had dominance. Until they came. The came from far away, and stole our territory. Our prey. And we want them back. The Clans fear nothing. Until now. They will fear me. I am Web. My tactics are to trick and kill, and it doesn't scare me I've developed a taste for cat blood. I realize I am going to die soon. I want the Clans to live in fear forever, so I'm going to have to get an apprentice. **

**Warning: Rating may change because of violence in later chapters. Some suggestive themes, in later chapters. **

**A/N: Okay! I tried to come up with something original and here ya go! I know, the first chapter is kind of short, but bare with me, because I didn't know how to really format this one. Hope you like it!**

Web of Lost

Chapter One

Fortune and Fate

As a rogue, all of my life I have been taught to hate the Clan cats. They have stolen our land, prey and dominance. I know that it hasn't always been like this. Once, we rogues lived in peace. There was always enough prey, and we territory. But then they came. They came from a place over the mountains, and stole our lives. My name is Web. I was born a rogue. To my allies, I'm known as a savior. To the Clans, I am a killer. The one they fear.

I wasn't always like this, you know. When I was younger I met a tom named Dark. It was kitten love. We were both rogues who grew up on the same rules and teachings, and we both believed that the Clans were evil. He dreamed of one day making them fear us, the rogues, the originals of the forest. I shared his ideals.

Soon are kitten love blossomed into something more and we were proud to call ourselves mates. We shared in love, and in life. We both decided that we didn't want to ruin our lives with kits. So we enjoyed love without the burden of little bundles of whiny, puking offspring.

Both of us were beginning to grow tired of being pushed aside by Clan cats. They were stealing all of our prey, and even hunting outside their boundary lines, going as far to say it was theirs. They needed to be taught a lesson, but neither of us could find it in our hearts to do it. So we were going to kill them off slowly.

It was a considerably undesirable, wicked and freezing leaf-bare. The prey had retreated to their holes, and the few small animals that still ran around were being hunted like wildfire. Dark and I began to hunt the Clans prey. We started just catching the things that ran out of the territory. Then, slowly we began to move inward. The day my life changed forever, we had begun hunting right on ThunderClan territory. We had great fun, catching mice and squirrels that could have fed the Clan. We had only been doing it for about three days, and were becoming quite skilled at hiding from patrols and such.

I was lurking in the backwoods, and he chased a rabbit through the twigs and bushes. He was a big tom; he could take care of himself. When I heard a yowl. From behind my shield of safety (which at the time was twigs and dead plants), I watched a patrol of Clan cats surround him and interrogate him.

"Please! I just want to bring this home to my kits! They're starving!" he lied. I knew what I had to do. The cats would tear my Dark limb from limb if I didn't intervene. I hitched myself up on a frozen tree.

The cat I was going to pounce on was a young tom. He was what the Clans would call 'apprentices'. I could take him easily, and most likely move on to two of the other cats. A she-cat and a tom. I might even be able to take on the leader of the little patrol.

I pounced a glided through the air, letting out a battle cry and landing hard on the apprentice. He was so little, I could kill him. Just give him a lesson. My values have gone down (or up, whichever way you think about it) since then. Now I kill anything. I raked my claws into his back, digging out a couple good chunks of fur. I left him yowling about his mentor as I moved on to the other cats.

Both the tom and the she-cat attacked me at once. I was able to successfully knock the tom off his feet, and in a swift movement I bit down hard on his throat, sending a wave of blood into my mouth. It choked me at first, but after a few seconds I became accustomed to it. The she-cat was harder to beat, now that I killed her mate. She lunged at me. She was a much better fighter than the tom, and we were evenly matched. It wasn't until the lead tom jumped on me from behind when I was outmatched.

After only a few seconds I began to get dizzy. The blood was dripping down my fur. Finally, I collapsed. The lead tom took me in his mouth. He obviously thought I was dying. Maybe I was. He didn't want anything to do with me, so he through me into the underbrush. I hit my head on a rock, and fell into a temporary, but seemingly eternal sleep.

When I awoke it was night. The Clan most likely thought I had died. Only one thought was on my mind. _Dark_. Where was he? Then I found him. He was soaked in dried blood, and his throat wasn't even a throat anymore. He lay in a unnatural position.

_My Dark. The Clans. The Clans did this. The Clans will pay. I will make them pay. We shouldn't live in fear of them! They should live in fear of us! I will make them fear us. I will make them fear us, for Dark. _I vowed as I lay in the winter moonlight, next to my dead mate. He had begun to freeze, and I knew I would to. But let **my **ancestors, not theirs, let me live. So in the morning I can avenge his death. I can. I will.


	2. Chapter Two: Just Sleep

**Dislcaimer: The Erins own Warriors.**

**Two chapters in one day? You guys are lucky. Anyway, my two reviewers, tell your friends. Thanks Sundapple of WindClan and my anonymous reveiwer whose name I just forgot. Yes, Web is a she-cat.**

Web of Lost

Chapter Two

Just Sleep

A small and lithe brown tabby slinked through the piney territory. From a distance she looked young and full of life, but in reality she was growing old. Not old enough to become Elder status in those hell holes called Clans, but maybe a Senior Warrior. No, why was she even comparing herself to a Warrior. She was nothing like them and their ways.

The moonlight reflected on her pelt, and created an eerie silhouette against the night's blackened sky. The sky was always black now. It had been since Dark died, the she-cat noted when she spotted her first prey. He was young and foolish, Web knew that much. He had white fur and was alone. Good. To Web, white fur was pure and the red blood that would soon decorate it would mirror the pollution in her own soul.

"Hello, there, young Warrior. Would you mind leading a she-cat home?" Web surprised the tom.

"You don't smell like Clan cat. Get off of ShadowClan territory!" he snarled at her. He was perfect.

"Oh, now, now, deary? What does that matter? Will you let me starve and die here? I promise I'd never steal any prey, I didn't even know this was Clan territory. I'm from over the mountains, and have traveled a long way. I'm ever so tired," Web worked her magic. This prey was too easy.

The tom's gaze softened. "Well, only if you promise that you didn't steal any of our prey. I'll lead you to the border, but that's it!" he couldn't just leave her hear. Besides, she didn't seem dangerous.

"Oh thank you!" Web purred. She was being too over-dramatic. Someone who had been doing this for such a long time shouldn't make a mistake like this, but the young Warrior didn't seem to notice.

The tom felt awkward but lead the way. "Stay close to my tail, you can bet it's dark in these woods at night,"

Web could barely conceal a purr of delight. "Okay, as long as you promise to find me if I get lost," she pouted.

They had walked awhile when they finally reached the border. The tom turned to Web. "Okay, this is the border. Don't cross it again, another warrior may not be as kind as I am," he warned her. _Poor thing,_ Web thought, _your kindness may lead to your death. No, I'm sorry, I'm wrong. It is your death._

_"_Thank you, so much!" Web exclaimed, "Come here, I want to give you something before you leave," she entwined her tail around his.

"Yes!" the poor tom. Just like the rest, to excited, to full of hormones.

Web licked the white tom on the shoulder. She almost started to yowl of laughter when a rumble of purr escaped his throat. "Now then," she hissed into his ear. He leaned forward eagerly.

In only a few seconds Web knocked the tom off his feet and onto the ground. "Sorry, love," she hissed, bringing up her lips in the best smile a cat good give, before biting down slowly into his throat. Barely a yowl of pain escaped before she let his blood flood her mouth. It tasted so… free and eager and young. The tom was in convulsions. At least this prey wasn't a quick kill. She hated those. She loved it when they suffered.

"Shush, now. Just sleep," she purred as the tom finally succumbed to death. She smiled and grabbed him by the shoulder, dragging him away from the border. He would be tonight's dinner, and the last thing she wanted was his Clan mates finding her eating him on the border. She knew that he would leave a sent trail; so she began to lick to the blood of his fur.

She bit happily into the toms neck and took a chunk of muscle, sending a whole new wave, but smaller, of blood onto the dirty ground. A half an hour or so passed when Web finally felt it was time to move on.

As she walked away from the corpse, she purred. She was a killer. The Clans were terrified of her, but yet a stupid tom, or lost kit, or over-excited apprentice still came along. She knew her name was whispered in the darkest of kit tales. She flicked her tail back and forth happily, trying to find a safe place to sleep. She'd have to mask her scent some how, so she'd try to find some flowers or water or something.

There was one issue she was faced with. Like her prey, everything had to die sometime, so even Web would meet her fate as well. She needed an apprentice. A successor. But where would she find one? She couldn't steal a Clan kit, it would be too obvious. Rogue and Loner kits were definitely an option. Definitely. But which loner or rogue parents are willing to give up a kit to Web? Sure, they backed her in most things, but they wouldn't give up offspring for her cause.

There was always a trip to No-fur Place. But who would want a den cat as an apprentice. Unless… it was a very big chance that the Clans didn't know about No-fur Place, as it was about fifteen minutes away if you caught a Monster. Besides, young cats there didn't know about Web and her ways, they wouldn't know about the kit stories. In fact, they'd most likely view the Clans as evil already.

Yes, yes! She could get a young den cat, sculpt it into something frightening. She purred as the idea caught on. The next day she would try to get a Monster. Besides, it was Summer, and Monsters went back and forth regularly. She would travel to No-fur Place. She would find a successor. She would.


	3. Chapter Three: Here We Go

**Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors!**

**A/N: Yay! New chapter. The updates on this story might be limited for now, until I finish Memorial, so... enjoy! :D**

Web of Lost

Chapter Three

Here We Go

The Monster hummed along, the No-fur who was controlling it obviously had no idea that a she-cat was hiding in the back of it. Web found it fairly easy to catch a ride. The morning breeze blew her fur back, and brought a sense of coolness to her skin. A Summer sun beat down on the Lake and its surrounding areas. The carefree happiness and joy in the air made her want to puke.

Soon enough, the Monster stopped. Web looked around. She was on a small Monster Path, No-fur dens lined it. A few elder No-furs were mingling around, as well as some kittens and Monsters. Web hopped out of her ride and quickly sprinted into some bushes. The last thing she wanted was to become some No-fur kitten's den cat.

She had to find a den cat area. She knew it was somewhere around here, but she didn't come to the No-fur place often. In fact, the last time she was here was when she was doing assassin work. There was a small woody area with barely any No-furs and a few wooden logs. She slowly padded on the springy grass. It was so peculiar how No-fur's insisted on cutting it. Maybe she could find a den cat to tell her where the No-furs lived.

There were den cat and loner scents mingling along the No-fur forest. Most were old and faded from rain and No-fur activity, but some were new. Maybe only a few hours old. Then she hit the jack pot. It was definitely a den cat scent, but it was very fresh. The cat had only been here for a few minutes. The brown tabby she-cat followed it into some bushes.

What she saw was a tan tom, trying and ultimately failing to catch a mouse. He was pathetic; she had caught apprentices bigger than him. What disgusted her most was a blue den cat collar with an annoying gold bell on it. It jingled when he tried to advance on the skinny mouse.

"It's the bell," Web hissed. He spun around, terrified.

"Wh-who are you? You smell like a forest cat!" he stuttered. Fear scent was wafting off of him.

"Oh, put it away. Could you tell me where the No-fur dens are?" Web decided she wouldn't kill this one. Besides, the ruby red blood that usually shined her pelt after a kill would most likely scare off cats, and if that didn't do it, everyone knew what the scent of fear and blood smelled like.

"O-over at the edge of the park! You can't miss it. A bunch of kittens are playing in water, just a walk a bit and you should be able to get there!" he confessed, before jetting into the bushes.

"If a grown tom is this scared of me I wonder what the younger ones will think," Web pondered as she followed the tan den cat's directions.

--

_"Fight! Fight!" the den-cats chanted. All were between the ages of six and twelve moons, all played together while their No-furs were away. A certain game had begun to gain popularity with the kittens. Fight. Today a kitten named Laney and another named Velvet were in a little battle. _

_Laney sprung into the air and attacked her opponent, in a flash of charcoal black fur. Velvet quickly rolled from under the seven moon olds quick paw in a flicker of orange and white fur. Laney pawed her leg. No claws were allowed in this game. Velvet spun around, hissing and spitting tried to crush Laney. Laney dodged her attack and knocked her over._

_"I win!" she purred happily. Velvet stared at her with slitted amber eyes before mewing: _

_"Good job!"_

_The crowd of five other toms and she-cat roared and cheered. Laney was the current champion and almost all of the kitties looked up to her. Laney didn't like it much, being a role model. That meant she couldn't get in trouble, or the younger kittens would follow her example. Laney purred at the praise from her peers._

_"I try!" she giggled. _

Laney's eyes snapped open, her dream fading away from her paws. Sure, thing had been like that a moon ago, but not now. All of her friends were beginning to go to the cutter, their claws pulled out, and most of them under went the Operation. Ever since the Operation, they were beginning to get fat and lazy, and they didn't want to play. The others who just got their claws pulled out still played fight, but they had band Laney. Why? Because Laney's Housefolk didn't believe in getting rid of a kittens claws.

Laney rolled over in her bed. She didn't have any friends now, and mostly just played in her yard. The female Housefolk kitten was home all the time now, and sometimes they played together. Laney loved her Housefolk. Well, at least, she loved the kit. The older male and female didn't like Laney much, and the male kit was too rough. The female kit loved her, though. On nights when it was cold or stormy, the female would let the black kitten sneak into her bed. And sometimes she'd even give Laney fish!

The sun danced in shadows across the hard wood floor. It had to be at least sun high by now. The house cat new she couldn't just waste away in side. She heaved herself out of the comfortable green bed. Her Housefolk obviously filled up her food bowl. She began to eat the disgusting hard food, which tasted more like dirt. She could try to catch a mouse in the yard, but what mouse is dumb enough to stray towards a Housefolk den?

After she finished eating she found her way to the cat flap and let herself into the back yard. The grass was green and freshly mowed, and colorful flowers lined the fences. Tentatively, she stepped out into the open greens, letting an array of scents dance their way on the wind to her nose. A butterfly flew gracefully on the breeze. Laney pinpointed her prey.

She slowly sneaked through the short grass. The butterfly began to fly low to the ground, completely unaware of its stalker. As the colorful insect began to land, Laney pounced. Her small, black body landed perfectly on the creature. It tried to fly away, but Laney pinned it down with her paws. She watched it suffer before finally tearing its delicate body in to shred with her small, snow white, sharp teeth. Pieces of the dead creature began to float away on the wind.

A certain brown tabby she-cat watched from the bushes. This cat… this cat could be the one! She definitely had a fierce disposition, and the makings of a twisted mind. Poor kitty.


	4. Chapter Four: Persuasive

**Sorry it took forever! I take a bit of a long time to update. Thankies to Florence Pinky-poo, my beta, and all of the people that reveiwed me so far. Three chapters and like, ten reveiws! 3**

Web of Lost

Chapter Four

Persuasive

A small shape padded through the foliage, sunlight danced through the green canopy on her black pelt. Just because she had claws didn't mean she couldn't watch her friends play fight. She knew she was just teasing herself, but the days were so boring and long now, the least she could do was stand in the crowds. Her paws felt heavy against the twigs and long grass the carpeted the flloor of the backwoods.

_How pathetic, _Laney thought darkly to herself. _I used to be the best, now I'm a reject._

It was rather easy to get out of the yard by her, and even if it wasn't her Housefolk would probably let her out anyway. All she had to do was sneak through the wooden fence, and that was relatively simple as the gaps between the planks of would were quite large. The sun found its way through gaps in the trees, and since black attracts heat you can believe that Laney was uncomfortable. Her pink collar did nothing in delivering her from the discomfort.

For a few seconds Laney imagined herself; a wild cat in the forest, stalking prey for her family. She was strong and vicious and feared. She wouldn't be pushed around by those less in power than herself. She could be strong, and hold true to her words. It was then that she realized someone was following her, and stopped moving.

Her heart froze.

She tried to sniff the air. She was terrible with scents; it was one of her weaknesses. And it certainly didn't help that she was in a rather foresty area.

"Velvet?" she tested. Her old friend had habit of sneaking up on her, but she hadn't seen the orange and white she-cat since the Operation.

A twig snapped. Behind her a lithe brown she-cat snuck out of the green bushes. In this close contact Laney could tell that this strange cat was from the forest, as her pelt stunk of ferns and trees. This cat seemed vicious, and all of the stories of Clan cats that were passed through the town ran through Laney's head. Did they really eat bones? And kill Housecats? Laney shivered.

"Wh-who are you?" she could barely mew. She felt like the smallest cat in the world, with large vicious cats and huge trees that swallowed her up. The brown tabby eyed her; a skeptical look was painted on her face.

"My name is Web. As you have probably guessed, I come from the forest," Web stated, trying to put on a friendly mask.

Laney stepped back, her eyes slammed shut, bracing herself for pain, and finally, death. "My name is Laney. If you're going to kill me, I would appreciate it if you'd hurry up," she squeaked.

Web did her best impression of a chuckle. "I'm not going to eat you, dear. I was just wondering if we could chat. I haven't talked with another cat in a long time." The sweetness in her own voice made Web sick.

"I dunno…." Laney trailed off, trying to calculate how she could get out of this situation alive. She could run under the the large she-cat. Or jump over her. No, scratch that. Her best chance would be to dart through the small ferns. It was a bit of a dead end from there.

"I promise I won't hurt you, love. You see, you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. I loved a good fight as well. And do you know who you remind me of even more?" Web hissed, trying not to let her excitement show. Years of tricking the innocent and not-so were really beginning to pay off. Laney's yellow eyes avoided Web's pale green ones. The little cat was no doubt trying to find a way to escape.

"Who…?" Despite her best efforts, the little black she-cat was curious. Besides, she couldn't lose the forest cat through the bushes, and where would she go if she could? The only way she could get back home was to stray on the road, or come back through the backwoods later.

"Why, my own daughter, of course." The tabby cat tried her best to make it seem like it was painful just to remember her non-existent daughter. Web thought she was doing a good job, she was nearly convinced she lost a child herself. The little black cat with so much potential's eyes stopped darted around nervously. That was good. They were definitely making progress.

"What happened to your daughter?" Laney asked, sitting down. It didn't seem like this strange cat would want to hurt her, and who really wanted to watch a bunch of inexperienced cats play-fight with each other, anyway?

"Oh, the Clans got her. They also got my mate." A rather real feeling of sorrow steam-rolled Web. She hadn't thought about Dark much, after she started killing. In an attempt to keep her mind off her long dead companion, Web tried to focus on Laney. She was sitting down, obviously showing a sign she was nearly at ease, or at the very least, a little comfortable. Maybe even trusting. This little cat was very, very gullible.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Laney felt awkward. She was never good in situations like these, and this cat seemed pretty down. Pity began to develop at the pit of Laney's stomach.

"Laney, child, can I tell you something?" Web looked up, a sick gleam of happiness in her eye. Was she really going to go through with this? Yes, yes she was. A strange feeling of pride and regret began to tingle up Web's spine. She liked it.

"What is it?" she asked, puzzled. On a second thought, curiosity was probably getting the best of her. All the tales and warning she had heard from elder cats about perverted and sick felines who wanted to take advantage of younger ones, had disappeared for now.

"I had two kittens. And you're one of them." Her plan was so brilliant, how could it not work? Young Laney would be so caught up in trying too get to know her, she'll be completely blind to what'll be happening. Web felt like she was on top of the world. At this rate, the Clans would have two killers to fear.

Laney felt dumbfounded. Was what this cat saying true, or was she just insane? A shiver went up Laney's spine. "Wh-what?" she stuttered. The small black cat took a step back, and found it hard to keep herself stable. The world was spinning.

"The Clan cats killed your sister and father. I was able to protect you, but the No-fur's took you. I understand if you don't want to come home with your mother, since you seem settled in with your… your… new family," Web choked, looking down. She had to keep herself under control, or else she was sure her victory yowl would give her away.

Laney stared at Web. What was she see thinking? Was she seriously thinking that she could live in the forest with this… cat?! No. This cat was her mother, right? Right? "I'd love to, but I can't. You see, if I left I would break the Housefolk kit's hearts," she choked. Had she really known her real mother? Could she remember her real mother? Laney searched her thoughts a memories. She remembered nothing. She studied Web. Could this cat be told to be her mother? Maybe it was her last litter. Or her first and last.

"Do you really think they love you? They'll just give you up. You have no friends here. In the forest you'll have me. I can teach you the ways of the forest, and we can take revenge on the Clans for what they did to us!" Web hissed. _I'm coming on too strong,_ she thought. But little Laney was actually believing the lies. Web twitched in a spasm of sick glee.

"Would my Housefolk really do that?" Laney wondered out loud. Lately, the kit had been a little reluctant when playing with her. And Laney had accidentally clawed her; it was just so hard not to when she couldn't fight with the other cats. And it did seem like the female kit was the only one that liked her. The male kit pulled her tale, and the older Housefolk yelled at her for rubbing against their legs, or sleeping on the couch.

"Of course they would. They'd do that and so much more. They might give you away if claw the kit again. Don't you want to catch a mouse, just to see what they taste like?" _But who would ever choose mouse over kitten,_ Web thought sinisterly.

"I guess…" Laney looked with sad eyes back toward her home. "Okay. I'll come with you. But can I just have a night with them?" she pleaded. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But if what Web said was true and if her Housefolk would stop playing with her… she'd have nothing to do with herself.

Web couldn't help but purr deeply. "I'll be back here tomorrow at this time. If you aren't here I'll know you didn't have enough back bone to join me," Web hissed, before galloping off into the forest. She really hadn't expected it to be this easy and hoped that little Laney would show. Stupid cat. She ate the story right out of Web's paw.

The only problem now would be getting Laney to accept what she's agreed to. But that wouldn't be too hard, besides, Web longed to see a ruby red splatter of blood against Laney's jet black fur.


	5. Chapter Five: Last Night

**Okay, sorry for the wait. This chapter doesn't have a lot of dialogue, and that wasn't intentional. I wanna thank Florence Pinky-poo, my beta reader again, and Painted Inkblot for being cool and giving me concrit and stuffers. Thank you! Enjoy. 8D**

Web of Lost

Chapter Five

Last Night

A storm began to grow and rumble in the near distance. Lightning flickered in the grey thunder heads and the wind picked up. Those who lived in the small hunting community knew that a storm like this meant no camping tonight. With the weather they expected during the summer time, today's storm would most likely bring hail, pounding rain, lightning and maybe a funnel cloud. Of course, the clouds wouldn't create an actual tornado, they would just scare everyone.

Laney watched with sad yellow eyes at the coming storm. Was she really going to go through with this? Was she really going to leave her family behind? No. The strange she-cat she had met in the woods _was _her family. Laney rolled over in the kitten bed, exposing a fuzzy black tummy. Her sudden movement caused the floor to creak.

After her chat with Web, Laney had stumbled her way back home, unsure of what to do. In fact, she was unsure of what to do right now. Her housefolk weren't home yet, and Laney wasn't up to going to mingle with the other kittens. Besides, she felt light headed and surreal. She had come to hate that feeling, as it made her somewhat nauseous and slow. She flicked her tail back and forth, slow and monotonous.

A quiet rumble of thunder gurgled in the distance. A clock somewhere in the house chimed noon. The sky that Laney spied through the large glass door was a pale grey. Laney sighed. What if she didn't go with the brown tabby the next day? Would the other cat kill Laney? Or would the other cat give up on her, and Laney would spend the rest of her life like this, sitting in her green cat bed, staring out at the yard. She rolled back over, letting her legs hang over the side of the bed.

The black she-cat didn't want any of that. She didn't want waste away her entire life, but she didn't know what Web's idea of 'revenge' was. It really couldn't be _that_ bad, right? And then Laney knew that if she didn't go, 'what could have been' would gnaw in the pit of her stomach 'till who-knows-when. It would eat her up, consume her.

Laney stood, wobbly, as the room rushed around her. Reluctantly, she stepped out of her cat bed and onto the cold wood flooring, which seemed to move underneath her paws. The storm was gaining speed, and she could faintly see sheets of rain coming down, maybe a mile or two away. If Laney was going to leave tomorrow, she might as well say goodbye to everything that she held familiar to her.

--

The older female housefolk was preparing some kind of meal, as scents of a type of meat and vegetables drifted to Laney's nose. The older male housefolk was watching other housefolk on a strange square that showed images. housefolk talk filled Laney's ears. The male kit was playing with some sort of brightly colored rock that moved when you pressed buttons. The female kit wasn't home.

Laney sighed half-heartedly and sat down underneath the dining room table, the chair's wooden feet creating a sort of prison for the black she-cat. Why, of all nights, wasn't the female kit home? She dug her claws into the blue carpeting. The older female walked over to the table, carrying a tray and called out to her kit and mate. They eagerly sat down, the chair legs pushing and moving, swaying her prison. Laney escaped with a loud meow.

Thunder rumbled outside. It had been raining for a few hours, with on and off hail. Laney jumped up on a windowsill, and looked out at the sky. It would have been much lighter if it weren't storming, but the effect was still the same. Maybe this was some sort of sign. Obviously, the other housefolk didn't seem to concerned that their kit and sibling was gone, so maybe she had left for a night or two on her own accord. Laney pressed her nose up against the cold glass of the window.

"Maybe I'm supposed to go with the she-cat," she said, sighing. Her tail flicked back and forth. Her feeling of surrealism had almost left, but the fact that a storm system was moving through made the situation even more unrealistic than before.

She hopped down from the windowsill, and climbed the stairs. She wasn't tired, but that didn't mean she couldn't sleep. She pushed open a white door and hopped up on the female kit's pillow, letting her scent fill her nose. Sadly, she curled up into a ball on the soft fabric, and slowed her breathing. Soon enough, she was asleep.

--

Web prowled the streets her back rigid, and a fear scent emanating off of her soaked fur. She hated the water, and although she had expected the rain (considering the large thunderheads earlier in the day), it caught the she-cat off guard on how much it had indeed rained. Her paws hit the wet stone hard, and she wasn't used to the pavement yet, making her pads raw and red.

Rancid scents filled her nose as she came upon a dark alley. A few mouse scents were mingled with old cat scents, but it was hard to tell in the rain. In an old cardboard box, the she-cat curled up, uncomfortable by the dampness in her fur. Her paws were too wet to create a suitable pillow for her head, so she nestled into dry spot on the dirty cardboard. Would she really be able to sleep? Yes, probably, she had slept through much worse than this.

--

Morning sun peeked through the trees and all-to-familiar scents of home flooded Laney's senses. If she was to leave for the forest and never return, she should at least say a few words to her friends.

She neared a rather large housefolk den, her paws creating a beat the she-cat marched to. A small red cat flap was perfectly in the center, making the serene look of home even more enchanting. Laney gulped and climbed the brick steps to the cat flap. She walked inside the home, like she had done too many times before.

"Velvet?" she whispered hoarsely. Her paws hit the stone floor, and she peered around corners. She highly doubted her friend would come, considering Laney was considered wild and somewhat dangerous to be around.

"Laney?" a voice from above asked. A rather large orange and white cat flew from a couch to meet the black one down below. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, landing on the floor with a thud. She had obviously gained wait since the operation.

"I understand if you don't like me anymore, but I thought you should know that I'm leaving." Laney eyed the other cat. She stood her ground.

"Where are you going?" Velvet asked, disbelieving. She sat down, her tail flicking back and forth in confusion. What would the other cats think if they saw Laney at her den?

"I'm going to the forest. I feel like I belong there more than here. Besides, I have a friend in the forest," hissed Laney. She added extra venom to her last sentence. Her claws dug into the stone floor, creating small scratches against it's orange hue.

Velvet was caught off guard. "But why?! Who do you know in the forest? It's filled with scary wild cats, and," she dropped the volume of her voice and whispered, "I hear they eat bones."

Laney huffed. "I know someone who's willing to train me, and besides, eating bones would just fulfill my life on the_ wild _side, wouldn't it?" With that, Laney turned around and marched out of the den, leaving a scared Velvet behind her.

The sweet smells of the flowers made Laney sick at the moment, and just the fact that she could easily navigate the maze of daisies made her want to die. What did she ever find so great about Velvet anway? She's just a big stuck-up furball, who doesn't know her place and smells like old tuna.

The sun was almost high in the sky, and Laney knew she wouldn't have much time if she wanted to meet the brown tabby. She passed a small wood den, with Housefolk junk in the yard. On the porch sat a yellow tabby tom, who slept lazily in the sun. Laney sighed.

"Goodbye, Merlin," she whispered. With sad eyes and a tugging feeling on her heart, she set off towards the woods.

--

A small black figure pounced noisily through the foliage, but Web had caught her housefolk infected scent a rather long time ago. The brown tabby smelled like rain and garbage, but once they'd get to the forest, those scents (she hoped) would be masked with flowers and trees. Web sat down.

She purred, gazing at her new apprentice. "I'm glad you made it," she hissed, studying the cat. An expression of sorrow was painted on the she-cat's face, and a tingle of fear scent was seeping off of her fur.

"Ma'am?" Laney asked, afraid. Web turned around.

"What?!" she growled. Couldn't they just get to the forest already? Web couldn't (and didn't want) to be nice, with a night like the last one.

"I'm Laney, but you probably already knew that. What's your name?" she tested. If this cat was her mother, guardian and mentor, she should probably know her name. Her paws shook.

"My name is Web. I hope that we'll get along," Web snarled. Laney nodded, and followed the brown she-cat to her new destiny.


	6. Chapter Six: To The Lake

**Sorry I take forever. Well, even though Florence Pinky-poo didn't beta this chapter, thanks to her and to all of my reviewers. Except for teamjonasxo. S'not my fault if your account gets suspended because of the retarded Jonas Brothers story. :)**

Web of Lost

Chapter Six

To The Lake

A bird fluttered through the canopy of the forest, disrupting the peaceful silence. A beautiful morning had turned into a beautiful day, and one would think that birds would be chirping in the trees and mice and squirrels would be frolicking in the underbrush. It was quite the opposite, really. The birds flew silently, and their songs were silenced, the mice scattered through the ferns with as little sound as possible. It was as if they knew that another killer would be brought into the forest.

A small red pick up truck parked at a rather large summer home. The male no-fur grunted, and got out, the smell of putrid gas reeked off his clothes. To younger kits came running towards the male, they were obviously his. Web could smell the fresh lake air, and welcomed it with open arms. Laney scrunched up her nose, the foreign smell catching her off-guard.

The small brown tabby stretched and stealthily came out of hiding. The no-fur was focused on his kits, so the coast was clear for now. She flicked her tail, signaling little Laney to follow. The black she-cat crept out from under a small box. She was obviously disoriented from the ride and the strange new scents. Web climbed up on the side and leaped onto the hard gravel. It hurt her already raw paws, but she couldn't cry out in pain.

Laney reluctantly followed the she-cat, landing more messily than her elder counterpart.

"Come this way," Web hissed, slinking off into the bushes. Laney gulped and followed. Was she really doing this? The woods were scary, and wild, and filled with wild cats that could rip her apart. And they probably didn't take kindly to strangers. One of the female kits squealed. She had obviously spotted Laney. The kit came running clumsily towards the little black cat. It was obvious she was very young, much younger than the kit that used to own Laney. With a quick meow, Laney pranced into the bushes after her mentor.

Ferns and underbrush tugged at their pelts. Birds fluttered silently above, and mice and squirrel scents were everywhere. It was very green and very bright, and the scent of the lake, prey, other cats and nature surrounded the two. Web let out a quick purr, happy to be home and ready to be rid of the stink of no-fur place. Laney was overwhelmed by the new environment around her. Her yellow eyes filled with wonder and happiness.

Web broke the silence. "We can make a full circle around the lake, then we can get to my current residence. Try not to stray too far into the territories; we don't want to be caught. ShadowClan and RiverClan have been a little testy lately." She turned sharply to the right and began to walk quicker through the underbrush.

Laney was confused, but had no time to think. RiverClan? ShadowClan? What strange names. Lagging behind her mentor, the scents of RiverClan cats hit her hard. They smelled so… wild… and free… and... lakey. The black she-cat shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. The brown tabby was giving her no time to think. She whined in frustration, low enough so that the elder she-cat wouldn't hear her.

More sharp turns and soon enough the two were at the shore of the lake, walking along its edge. Laney gasped, in awe of the large body of water and how it shimmered and shined in the sunlight. Was it really this big? Web grumbled and came to a stop.

She turned around quickly to face her apprentice. "How do you like the lake?" she mewed sweetly. Laney was taken somewhat aback.

"I think it's very pretty," she choked. Her mouth was dry and she hoped that her mentor wouldn't ask her anymore questions. Web stretched her mouth into a crooked smile, and purred.

"I realized you'd probably be confused about the Clans. Well, sweetheart, you see, there are four Clans in whole. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan. They worship their ancestors in StarClan." Web looked up to the bright sky to emphasize the fifth Clan. Laney nodded. StarClan… a place where you go after you died? The former housecat liked the idea. She liked it a lot. "The Clans are evil, and like I said before, ruined our life and family. Their ways are evil, and because of what happened, every single cat is responsible. From the smallest kit to the oldest Elder." Web meowed the statement with a sugar-coated sweetness to her voice.

Laney's eyes widened. There were so many things wrong with that last sentence; she couldn't point them all out. And to tell the truth, she really didn't want to. Web cleared her throat and continued. "If you stray in there territory without me, they will not hesitate to kill you. I'm safety; I'm the only way you'll survive here. So don't think that you'll be able to run from me," she mewed again.

Laney gulped. An idea sparked in her head. _No, I'm NOT going to say it; I'm not going to risk getting her angry! _She thought. "Umm, ma'am? What exactly are we going to do to the Clans?" the black cat asked. _Well, that didn't work out well_. She thought with disgust.

Web snickered darkly. "You'll see soon enough." She turned her back on her apprentice, and began to sprint to her home. Laney gulped, and followed her, once again.

--

After going around the lake in near silence, Web and Laney finally neared the road again. A monster raced across it, spewing foul smelling toxins at the two she-cats. Web coughed and snarled at the green monster as it raced away. Laney stared at the gray pavement in fear. When she lived with housefolk, she would have to cross roads all the time to get to where the other house cats would play. But those roads weren't nearly as big or as foul smelling as this one.

Web looked both ways, and after a moment's hesitation she darted across the cement. In a flash she was on the other side, hiding in the tall grass.

"Get over here!" she growled to her apprentice.

"You know, for being my mom, you aren't very motherly," Laney muttered under her breath before copying Web's movements. The end result was a rather sloppy imitation, but effective none the less.

"On this side of the road is where we live most of the time. During your training, we'll camp out across the road, in or near the Clan's territories. Later on, we won't spend a lot of time here," Web stated flatly, before leaving Laney and sprinted through some tall grass. The black she-cat eagerly followed.

The tabby led the young cat thought wild bushes and more tall grass. Their trek finally came to a close, after the elder she-cat led her apprentice down and small hill. Carved in the hillside was a small cave, big enough for at least five cats. Surrounding the cave was a small collection of no-fur objects, like plastic spoons and pieces of tattered cloth. Web said nothing and dove into the dark cave. Laney followed.

Inside the cave sat a dirty cat bed, covered in mud and wet from last night's rain. Next to the cat bed was a small tattered blanket, also dirty, but less damp. Web grabbed the cat bed and moved it into a darker corner of the cave, keeping the blanket where it was originally.

"You sleep on the blanket. I sleep on the bed. If I catch you sleeping on the bed, I will give you something to remember," Web snapped, her eyes focused dully on the little black apprentice. Laney nodded quickly, afraid of what exactly Web meant. She began to have a sinking feeling that maybe this cat wasn't her mother. If she wasn't, what had she gotten herself into? Laney wrapped her tail protectively around herself.

"And you're probably wondering about the no-fur junk." Web gave her apprentice a somewhat crooked smile. "I like collecting. Which reminds me!" the elder she-cat exclaimed, bouncing over to Laney. A gleam of amusement sparkled in her eye. In a menacing swipe, Web snapped the pink collar from around Laney's neck. It fell to the ground with a defeated jingle.

Laney squeaked, half-expecting her life to be over and done with. Bright yellow eyes opened to find the pink collar on the muddy floor of the cave. Web picked up the collar, holding it firmly in her jaws, letting the bells slide off. Laney pushed them into the ground with her paw. Web slinked outside and through the collar around a rock, as if it were her trophy. Maybe it was her trophy.

She turned to face the black she-cat. "I'd tell you that you need rest and that you could sleep, but then we'd just be burning daylight, wouldn't we?" Web hissed, beckoning for the little she-cat with her tail.

--

Laney groaned, and fell to the ground with a defeated sigh. A bright night sky stretched over head. Her mentor had given her a quick lesson on hunting and then a rather long and touch lesson on battle techniques. Her eyes were tired, her joints ached and she had small scratches on her side to prove the battle training.

Web sighed and stared at the out-of-shape den cat. Laney had some good moves, but Web had even better ones. After a few moons of basic training, Web would move onto more advanced training. Like how to kill a kit without making a sound, or how to savor all of the… little emotions(1) of the victims.

Web was about to snap an order to the younger cat, when Laney said something herself. "Web? Did you ever think you were in love before?" Laney turned to look at her mentor's reaction.

Web was taken aback. The one name that she tried to never think about had crawled back up into her head. Dark… Her sorrow turned to anger. "Don't you ever mention love again, do you understand?" she hissed loudly, startling her young apprentice. Laney scrambled to her feet, looking ashamed at herself.

"Yes Web, I understand!" she squeaked before running into the came and settling herself on her damp blanket. Web growled under her breath.

"Go to sleep! I'll work you to the bone tomorrow!" she yowled, and turned her back on the young cat. She looked up at the crescent moon in the sky. Would Dark approve of this? A shiver shot up her spine. She didn't even want to think about him. She laid down in the soft grass, and let the breeze ruffle her fur. She slowed her breath. Tonight she would sleep under the stars. Under Dark's watch.

(1) Reference to the Dark Knight. -loves Heath Ledger's Joker-


	7. Chapter Seven: A Fragile Mind

**A/N: Uh... hi? Long time, no update. Meh, procrastination is in my blood. Well, it has been about three months since the last udpate, so enjoy! Special thanks to Story . Time . After . Regret! (1) -cue applause-**

Web of Lost

Chapter Seven

A Fragile Mind

The sky was hidden under the bright white of clouds, and small drops of rain sprinkled from above. The air was cold and frosty, and small gusts of wind would occasionally scatter the rain droplets in a messy flurry. From inside Web's den, the thundering of the road could be heard—many monsters were traveling it today.

Web flinched when a cold droplet of rain hit the brown fur. Maybe sleeping outside wasn't the best idea in the world. She rolled over onto her feet and shook off the pieces of dead grass that clung to her fur. The brown tabby hated mornings like this. It was summer, not fall. At least the rancid smell of no-fur garbage was almost gone. From what Web could tell, her pelt smelt a little better. More like wild grass than half-eaten pizza.

A roar from the road woke Laney up. A gust of wind blew into the den, making the black she-cat shiver. Laney's old collar clanged against an empty tin can, creating somewhat of a sweet tune. It took Laney a second to realize where she was, and when she did, soreness from the night before came crashing down on her. She stepped off her blanket to stretch. The cold air and dampness on the tattered fabric from the night before had turned Laney's nest into a somewhat frozen mat.

Carefully, Laney stretched, trying not to pull anything she shouldn't. Web entered the front of the large den with indifferent eyes. She dropped a mouse they had caught the night before at Laney's feet. Web stepped out again to grab another mouse for herself.

"Thank you," Laney mewed gratefully. She plopped to the dirt ground and began to devour the small mouse. When Laney was with her housefolk, she would occasionally catch a mouse in the basement, so she knew what the meat tasted like.

"No problem," Web mumbled, doing the same as Laney when she slipped back in the den. The brown tabby looked unsure of what to do. "So…" she began. Laney looked up with a mouth full of mouse meat. The mouse was very cold, and the black she-cat would have much rather preferred a nice warm piece of prey, but at least the little brown creature was plump.

"How'd you sleep?" Web asked, taking a small nip at the mouse in front of her. She would have much rather preferred some other sort of prey, but she knew she couldn't always have what she wanted. Laney tried to say something, but the meat in her mouth prevented her from mewing anything understandable. With an audible gulp, she swallowed the bite.

"Okay. How about you?" Laney replied. She wasn't sure if her 'mother' was still mad at her or not for the night before. The she-cat's throat burned from the large mouthful of food that was shoved down it.

Web shifted uncomfortably and took a larger bite of prey. "Okay," she muttered like a child, bits of mouse dribbling from her chin. This time Laney shifted uncomfortably. This was the first time Web was being kind and _motherly_ to her since they first met. When was that? Three days ago? Time flew by so fast; it brought that surreal feeling back to Laney for only a moment.

Web tore into her mouse ravenously, pulling out meat with a somewhat muffled ripping sound. The elder she-cat didn't have any mealtime manners, and Laney felt a bit embarrassed to be eating with her. Trying to brush it off, the black she-cat took another bite of her prey, eating it slowly and with as little mess as possible.

"Hurry up and eat, we're gonna go hunting soon." Web stood up and kicked away the dead, eaten body of her mouse. She began to clean herself.

Laney cringed and took a big bite of her mouse before beginning to wash herself as well. It had almost stopped sprinkling, but the clouds weren't retreating, much to Laney's dismay. As if things weren't already dreary enough. Once Web was finished, she turned to her apprentice with a gleam in her eye. Without warning, the brown tabby she-cat sped off to the forest.

Laney huffed and followed. Web's "forest" was really a small patch of trees a little bit west of her den. Web stopped at the very edge of the trees. It was dark and foreboding between the few trees that were exposed. Those few trees stood alone like sticks, dead, without a doubt. Web stared at Laney with expectant eyes.

"I assume you remember the hunting crouch I taught you yesterday?" Web didn't face her apprentice. Laney nodded.

"Yes, Web," she replied. Web spun around, studying the black cat.

"Show me." Laney took a sharp intake of breath. She was nervous… so nervous. Web nudged a small bit of twigs and leaves out in front of her apprentice. "This is your mouse. Treat it like it is a living and breathing creature."

Laney got into a crouch, or at least the best one she could remember. In her basement, all she would have to do was corner the mouse between boxes or other solid things. She could hear Web snort behind her.

"Like this." Web pushed Laney out of the way and got into a crouch. Laney observed the movements, how Web's body curved and how silent her paws were on the ground. The brown tabby snuck closer to the "mouse" before springing and attacking. Laney noticed that her mentor hit the mouse with ease, but she was particularly violent with the attack. "Got it?" Web asked, gathering the twigs she'd displaced in her leap.

"Yes," Laney answered. She got into a crouch, trying to mirror the elder cat perfectly. Web made no noise, but nudged Laney's footing a little. The black cat took her first step toward the pile of sticks and leaves. Web cringed a little, but said nothing. Laney advanced a little quicker.

"Your paw steps are so loud! Any mouse with a brain would have run by now," Web hissed quietly to the younger cat, as if the pile of leaves and twigs really were a mouse. Laney slowed down, and her feet against the earth weren't so loud and heavy. A crow cawed and flew into the bright grey sky, breaking the near silence (the two she-cats had gotten used to the roar coming from the road).

Laney heaved herself through the air and landed in a way that was far from graceful. She curled a paw protectively and roughly over her prey, sending a few leaves flying into the air. Web let out a _mrrow_ of laughter despite herself. Laney got up from the cold earth, and looked with expectant eyes at her mentor.

"You might have caught the mouse if it were deaf, blind and mentally challenged!" Web purred. Laney cast a sad glance at the long grass she stood in. "At least you hit the target, though. Come on, we don't have all day," Web snapped, gathering herself again. Laney couldn't tell if her comment was praise or not.

--

"What do you smell?" Web asked Laney in a whisper. They were deeper into the forest now, and Laney had her nose in the cold, frosty air. The brown tabby was getting impatient. It was like Laney had no sense of smell at all. This could be a minor set back for Web, and the she-cat wouldn't have that.

Laney could sense her mentor's impatience, and just that was making the young cat's nerves even more frayed. Laney took in a big breath of air, hoping to catch the scent of some type or prey… any type of prey. All of the scents were mingled together; she couldn't focus on anything. Something finally caught her nose. Faintly, she could detect a mouse's scent. "I smell something!" she squeaked, somewhat proud of herself.

Web sighed. "What do you smell?" Her tail flicked back and forth.

"I smell a mouse! I smell a mouse!" Laney mewed loudly. She shut up when her mentor's strict gaze came over her.

"Be quieter! You'll scare all of the prey away, you stupid little animal," Web hissed, letting her anger get the best of her. The insult slipped right through her sharp teeth. "How many mice do you smell?" She'd recovered quickly.

"One?" Laney whimpered. The sky above the two was still cloudy as ever, and dark thunder heads were gathering in the south. Web sighed.

"Two. There are two mice. And they aren't very far away," Web muttered, passing Laney. The black she-cat groaned mentally. Now that Web had told her, she could vaguely smell two little bodies of mice under the ferns and dead leaves from the year before. Why couldn't she smell that before? What was wrong with her? She could sit on these questions or follow her mentor. Silently, she crept along the forest floor after the elder she-cat.

Soon enough, the two mice could be seen cleaning themselves under a large fern. One was a bit ratty, with messy fur. The other was very plump and seemed to roll around on the forest floor in an attempt to clean itself. Laney stood behind Web, afraid to make a wrong movement and send the little creatures catapulting into the woods.

"Now's your chance," Web whispered into Laney's ear. She nodded and got into a hunting position, looking up at Web with questioning eyes. Web studied her form, and nodded. She could be better, but she could be worse. The younger cat's small black paws made little noise against the earth, but every step or so she would mess up. Once she neared the mice, she pounced.

She landed loudly, missing the mice all together and giving them a chance to run. She bounced onto her feet and clawed helplessly at the rattier mouse. It sped away from the black cat. Web flew from behind her and sprinted after the fatter mouse. After disappearing into the underbrush for a few moments, she returned with the mouse in between her teeth.

"Sorry!" Laney squealed upon noticing the disapproving look in her mentor's eyes. Web dropped the dead animal at her feet and and half walked, half ran out of the forest without saying a word. Laney sighed sadly, and picked up the rodent. She was unsure of whether she was to stay in the forest and continue hunting, or if she was to follow Web. She took a chance, and followed the brown tabby out of the forest.

--

Spiderfang watched Mousetail slink delicately out of the warriors den. He couldn't help but gaze at how her beautiful body gracefully stepped over to the fresh kill pile. It was early, so there wasn't very much prey in the pile, but Beetlestar had sent out a hunting patrol a few minutes ago. Mousetail sat down in front of the apprentice den and held down a thin fish with her white paw, tearing out a chunk of meat.

"Wow, Spiderfang. I never knew you liked Mousetail." The grey tabby tom spun around to face his best friend, Hawkclaw. Hawkclaw let out a quick _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Who doesn't?" Spiderfang sighed. Hawkclaw turned to his friend, and Spiderfang faced the dark ginger tom as well.

"She-cats, I would hope," Hawkclaw joked. Spiderfang huffed. They were fifteen moons old now; he should act more mature. Of course, he'd never say that to Hawkclaw's face. "But seriously, she is pretty."

"Which is why I'll never get her." Spiderfang pitied himself but his friend just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you mouse brain. I'm sure she'd love to mate with you." Spiderfang hit Hawkclaw with his paw playfully.

"No possible way. She'd much rather mate with someone else. You know… someone pretty like her?" Spiderfang reasoned. Hawkclaw sighed. Mousetail had finished eating and had begun to bathe herself.

"Maybe you are right. She'd definitely mate with someone like me!" Spiderfang hit his friend again for that comment. Hawkclaw hissed under his breath annoyed. "I'm just kidding. Mousetail _is_ pretty and stuff, but she's kind of stuck up. I hear she's a real pain," he confessed.

Spiderfang clenched his teeth to stop from saying anything offensive. What gives Hawkclaw the authorization to say things like that about Mousetail? The grey tabby tom huffed but said nothing as he continued to watch Mousetail wash her beautiful brown fur.

--

Laney sat in the long grass in front of Web's den, her yellow eyes focused on the ground and her back was rigid. She curled her tail protectively around her paws. Web paced back and forth in front of her, muttering an array of things. She looked flustered and cold in the wind.

"I'm sorry," Laney squeaked again. She highly doubted Web was listening, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Web stopped pacing and looked at the little black cat. Laney braced herself. Was this going to happen every day? Would Web be abusive? She wanted to sink into the ground. This couldn't be happening—it was _way _too weird.

"Battle training begins now," Web snarled, backing away from Laney. The younger cat dared to look up and witnessed the brown tabby leap from her position and lunge at Laney. The black she-cat squealed and tried to run from her mentor's grasp. Claws weren't allowed in their battle training.

Gripping the black she-cat with her paws, Web tumbled over onto her back, bringing her apprentice with her. Laney let out a fearful mewl, trying and ultimately failing to claw at Web's stomach. Web rolled over once again, pinning the black she-cat to the ground. Laney wondered for a moment if her front legs would be torn off, the way Web was pushing on them. She tried with no avail to claw at her mentor's underbelly, but since she kept her claws hidden, the skin wouldn't break. Web felt no more than a slight tickling sensation.

Web brought her face up to Laney's, smashing the younger one's head into the cold, hard ground. "You'll have to try harder than that," Web hissed into Laney's ear, her face so close Laney could smell the mouse from before on her breath.

Then something clicked. Lightning fast, Laney snapped at Web's face, nipping the tip of her nose. It was enough to catch Web off guard for a moment, giving Laney the chance to break free of her grasp. Her limbs were sore as she scrambled out from underneath the tabby. _Is this really what I signed up for? What if Web will kill me? Would anything matter? _She thought with dismay, suddenly missing the warmth of her home with the housefolk, even her neglectful owner.

A sharp pain snapped the black she-cat out of her thoughts. She spun her head around to see Web with an angry glare in her eyes. Growling, hissing, and sputtering, she had snapped her mouth shut on Laney's tail, grinding her teeth into the flesh. Without thought, Laney yowled and scratched Web across the face, claws scraping away bits of fur and skin. Laney immediately snapped her paw away, jumping a foot away from her mentor, afraid of what the consequence would be.

Web paused for a minute, her eyes clouded with confusion. The scratch wasn't deep, just drawing blood, but it was still a scratch. For a moment her tail lashed with anger, but then she calmed down and a slight purr escaped her throat.

Laney's mouth dropped open. Had Web really just purred? After she had scratched her face in a no-claws battle? What was going on in Web's mind?

Web, on the other hand, stood in the frost tall grass with cold droplets of rain hitting her pelt and a feeling of happiness and warmth. It looks like Laney was the one after all. "Congratulations, I've decided to keep you."

(1) Stupid new Document manager won't let me space out her name right. Sorry!


End file.
